


Jenny Sings In The Laundry Room

by Amigara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Creepy, Death, English, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laundry, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amigara/pseuds/Amigara
Summary: Jenny sings in the laundry room. She always has, as far as her neighbors know. If she did before she moved in, they can't know of course. Jenny is a bit difficult to speak to. -------Originally written in Swedish, may be somewhat culturally specific. Original version can be found here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jenny Sjunger I Tvättstugan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787586) by [Amigara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amigara/pseuds/Amigara). 



Jenny sings in the laundry room. She always has, as far as her neighbors know. If she did before she moved in, they can't know of course. Jenny is a bit difficult to speak to. She's a bit slow, they say. You could tell her things several times, and she still doesn't understand, doesn't remember. But she's always cheerful, Jenny. Always smiling, laughing, singing. With long colorful skirts and long messy hair. Jenny moved in alone, but maybe she shouldn't have, really. She can't be all there. Mental retardation, they say, and nod seriously.

 

Jenny sings in the laundry room. They feel a bit sorry for her. Poor girl, always so happy. Never understanding. Not listening. Jenny doesn't know how terrible the world is. No matter how many times they warn her, she always forgets to be careful. Evil just doesn't fit in her world. Poor Jenny.

 

Jenny sings in the laundry room. Radio hits, old psalms, songs from kids' movies. Sometimes in English, but she doesn't understand the words and pronounces all of them wrong. Jenny isn't really good at singing. She sings loudly, sharply, and her voice is not that beautiful. But they feel sorry for Jenny, poor girl, so no one is annoyed at her. No one, not ever. But they try to explain that maybe she shouldn't sing so loudly, maybe she shouldn't do her laundry so often, maybe she shouldn't inconvenience others. Jenny doesn't listen. She only laughs.

 

Jenny sings in the laundry room. It's the middle of the night. Wednesday night. The sound of washing machines and centrifuges and dryers and Jenny's broken voice singing _Children of the Heavenly Father_ travel up the building, through pipes and walls, up to everybody trying to sleep above it all. They can't get angry at Jenny. They feel sorry for her. She doesn't understand. But not like anybody understood what happened to her, or why.

 

Jenny sings in the laundry room. It is exactly one year ago that she was attacked, raped there. She didn't understand. Still doesn't. The man lived in the area. 35 years old, with a wife and children and a good job. The police took him, locked him up. No one understood. Least of all Jenny. So no one gets angry at her, even though she does laundry and sings in the middle of the night. Poor Jenny. She laughs, in the middle of her song.

 

Jenny sings in the laundry room. The machines are running, though they're empty. The strip lights in the ceiling flicker coldly. The floor is clean and shiny. But it never completely washed out, really. There is so much blood, when you stab someone to death. Even someone as short and dainty as Jenny. That was exactly one year ago. No one understood why.

 

Jenny sings in the laundry room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translating the Swedish _man_ (pronoun meaning people in general, including the speaker) is hard... I dunno how well _they_ works in its place, but hey.


End file.
